Nowadays
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: [For #4LOVESHOTS #Reincarnation #SMTeam #4] Kelopak bunga putih tersisa satu. Aku masih mencari. Apa dia masih mengingatku? Ini yang terakhir.


" _Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!_ "

Seorang anak lelaki meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama selama beberapa menit. Suaranya tak pernah disahut oleh suara lain. Hanya kicauan gagak yang membalas, seolah mengejek dirinya karena tersesat.

Naruto menahan tangis. Kata ayahnya, Minato, anak lelaki tak boleh menangis.

Tapi Naruto sungguh putus asa. Ia tak menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan lebat yang mereka kunjungi ini. Naruto sadar ini salahnya karena tidak menuruti perintah ibunya untuk jangan berkeliaran di tempat yang konon disebut-sebut sakral ini. Dia malah berlarian menjauh dari jalan setapak untuk mengejar kelinci hutan dan akhirnya berakhir lupa jalan pulang.

Sedikit banyaknya, salahkan juga dirinya yang tak berusaha mengingat jalan kembali.

Naruto jatuh terduduk di dekat akar pohon yang tinggi dan besar. Ia mengusap peluhnya. Sudah berapa lama dia tersesat. Apa ibu dan ayahnya tak menyadari kehilangan dirinya?

Ia memeluk lutut. "Uhh, aku lapar."

Naruto berdiri, setidaknya pasti ada yang bisa ia temukan. Sedikitnya tempat berlindung.

Hari sudah mulai menggelap. Naruto tak mau jadi santapan binatang buas yang katanya banyak di hutan. Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah, menyusuri tanah berumput. Matanya melihat-lihat. Sejauh mata memandang, ia hanya melihat pohon.

Mungkin keberuntungan masih melekat pada diri Naruto. Ia melihat di kejauhan, ada tempat seperti kuil. Ia menyipitkan mata, memastikan itu bukan hanya khayalan. Naruto berlari mendekat, setidaknya ada rasa lega menhampiri dirinya.

"Kuil apa ini?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk tengkuk. Angin yang berhembus di sana sungguh dingin. Ia bergidik dan memutuskan masuk. Pintu kayu yang ada sudah lapuk. Ia menggesernya perlahan.

Di dalam cukup hangat. Dan isinya sama layaknya kuil pada umumnya. Naruto duduk di pinggir altar agar tak terkena sapuan angin yang dingin. Ia memeluk lutut agar kehangatan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

" _Naruto …"_

Ia menoleh cepat. Ada yang memanggil nama Naruto. Suara itu tak menyeramkan namun terdengar sangat lembut. Naruto seperti terhipnotis. Ia mengikuti arah suara. Ia berjalan menyusuri tempat-tempat yang ada di dalam. Suara yang ia dengar seperti bergema terus menerus.

 _ **Tuk**_

Naruto terkejut. Sadar mendadak. Kenapa dia ada di dalam bangunan itu? Untuk apa dia menjelajah tempat ini. Naruto ingin berbalik ke luar. Namun satu kotak kaca membuatnya berhenti dan melihat. Ia berjongkok dan menyentuh kotak bening itu. Ada kalung dengan bunga di dalamnya. Namun hanya satu kelopak tersisa. Sungguh aneh.

" _Naruto …"_

Perlahan-lahan semuanya menggelap.

…

"Naruto! Bangunlah, Nak!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?!"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia menyentuh pelipisnya. Kepalanya berdenyut perih. Ia melihat ibu dan ayahnya. Memeluk dirinya sambil memarahinya karena telah membuat cemas. Mereka menangis dan memeluknya semakin erat. Ada beberapa orang juga yang kelihatannya ikut membantu mencari dirinya.

Namun Naruto tak pernah menggubris. Matanya menatap kosong. Tangannya memeluk erat sebuah kotak kaca.

Satu kata yang ia ucapkan pertama kalinya, "Sakura …"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nowadays © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **|I don't own any chara in this fanfic. This is an unprofitable fanwork.|**

 **Pairing: [Naruto U. x Sakura H.] Slight SasuHina**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kelopak bunga putih tersisa satu. Aku masih mencari. Apa dia masih mengingatku?**

 **[For #4LOVESHOTS] #SMTeam #Reincarnation #4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda menatap dari jendela pesawat. Sesekali ia menoleh ketika mendengar suara berisik di sampingnya.

"Penerbangan Nippon Airways dari Jepang menuju London akan segera mendarat dalam sepuluh menit."

Ekspresinya tampak antusias namun seketika meredup. Ia memandang kotak kaca dalam genggamannya. "Sakura, kau ada di mana?"

Senyumnya mengembang perlahan, "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kan?"

…

 **London. Musim dingin. 2015.**

Haruno Sakura. Gadis keturunan Jepang yang tengah berkuliah jurusan seni di London saat ini tengah berada di stasiun kereta api. Ia melangkah gontai dan beberapa kali mengerang emosi. Ia kehilangan dompetnya di stasiun. Jujur saja, ia lelah. Ia mengitari stasiun sebanyak empat kali bolak-balik namun tetap tidak menemukan apapun. Ia menghabiskan waktu selama dua setengah jam demi dompet berisi kartu pengenal dan uang penyokong kehidupannya selama satu bulan ke depan. Ia kedinginan, kelaparan dan kelelahan. Tapi bisa gawat jadinya kalau ia pulang dengan tangan kosong. Bisa-bisa dia jadi gelandangan di London.

"Aku benar-benar sial," Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya di bangku stasiun.

Ia sudah melaporkan kehilangan dompet pada pihak keamanan stasiun namun mereka bilang tidak ada yang mengembalikan dompet sampai detik terakhir ia menunggu di pos itu. Sakura sudah mendengar mereka mengumumkan kehilangan dompet melalui pengeras suara tapi Sakura tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kendala ini.

 _Siap-siap tidak makan sebulan_ , pikir Sakura putus asa.

Siapapun itu yang menemukan dompet dengan kartu ATM dan uang bernominal lima puluh pounds pasti akan membawanya kabur. Sakura menghela napas. Bagaimana ini? Apa sebaiknya dia meminjam uang pada sahabatnya? Tapi temannya juga anak kosan di daerah asing ini, tidak mungkin Sakura menyusahkannya. Meski Sakura juga yakin temannya tak akan keberatan.

Ah, hidup ini menyebalkan.

…

Orang-orang berjalan menyusuri sisi jalan menuju stasiun. Sudah jam enam sore, waktunya pulang ke rumah dan menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga. Wajah-wajah lelah terpampang di mana-mana. Namun salah satu di antaranya masih berwajah ceria. Ia memakai pakaian kasual, sesekali matanya memandang jauh, mencari-cari.

Uzumaki Naruto bersenandung pelan. Ia baru tiba setelah perjalanan dari Jepang. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju stasiun. Naik kereta dan mampir ke rumah teman kecilnya untuk menginap. Naruto ingin cepat-cepat mandi, makan lalu tidur.

Saat kakinya melangkah, Naruto sadar ia menendang sesuatu. Matanya menyipit bak kucing menatap jalan. "Dompet?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sebelum ia menatap kiri-kanan dan mengutip benda berwarna _pink_ tersebut.

Naruto tak lantas membukanya. Nanti ia keburu kalap dan mengantongi dompet itu kalau tahu apa isinya, khilaf. Ia menepuk kepalanya yang berinisiatif jahat. Naruto celingukan tidak jelas, menggaruk kepala dengan tawa polos, "Err, pos keamanannya di mana ya?"

.

.

.

"Pak, aku ingin mengembalikan ini. Aku menemukannya barusan."

Seorang petugas di pos keamanan menyambut Naruto, "Terima kasih. Kebetulan sekali, tadi ada yang kehilangan dompet dengan ciri-ciri yang sama. Sebentar akan saya umumkan dengan _speaker_."

Naruto baru saja mau menyerahkan dompet itu dan pergi namun melihat sang petugas lebih dulu kembali ke ruangannya membuat Naruto menghela napas lalu memutuskan pergi lebih dulu. Ia berjalan menjauh. Hampir mencapai pintu keluar stasiun.

"Kami telah menemukan dompet berwarna merah muda dengan kartu identitas Haruno Sakura! Tolong segera datang ke pos keamanan untuk mengambilnya!"

Naruto tertegun mendengar pengumuman singkat yang diulang sebanyak dua kali itu.

"Haruno … Sakura?"

…

Sakura berlari cepat melewati banyaknya orang yang berjalan dengan arus berlawanan. Dompetnya ditemukan! Sakura tak bisa berhenti mensyukuri hal itu dan bergegas mengambil benda itu di pos keamanan sambil berharap isinya tak berkurang.

"Nona Sakura!"

Ia melihat seorang paman yang tadinya berjaga di pos. "Paman, kalian menemukan dompetku?"

Sakura menarik napas banyak-banyak, kelelahan berlari. Sebuah dompet diulurkan padanya, "Yang ini bukan?"

Sakura rasanya hampir menangis karena senang, "Benar, ini milikku."

Sakura menerima dompetnya. Ia segera mengecek isinya, masih utuh. "Syukurlah. Di mana kalian menemukannya, Paman?"

"Bukan kami yang menemukannya. Ada yang mengantarkannya. Ah, itu orangnya."

Sakura melihat direksi yang ditunjukkan padanya. "Eng, yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu?"

"Iya."

Sakura berterimakasih sekali lagi sebelum berjalan mendekat menuju orang yang menemukan dompetnya. Tidak sopan kalau ia tak menyampaikan rasa terimakasih pada penyelamat kehidupannya—berlebihan memang, tapi Sakura menganggapnya begitu.

" _You're the one who returned my wallet, aren't you_? _Thank you so much. You are a life saver_."

" _You're welcome. Can you speak Japanese_? _Jitsu wa, boku wa Nihon-jin desu_."

Sakura mengernyit. Orang Jepang? Dengan tampang bule asli begitu? Serius?

Tapi gaya bicaranya tadi memang fasih dan logatnya tidak aneh.

"Benar-benar orang Jepang?"

Naruto tertawa. "Ya, aku baru datang dari Jepang. Naruto, itu namaku."

"Naruto. Ah, aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal dan terimakasih banyak untuk pertolonganmu."

Dia lupa.

Naruto tersenyum hambar. " _Nee_ , Sakura …"

Sakura menatap Naruto. "Ya?"

Tubuhnya ditarik cepat. Dilingkupi dengan dua lengan Naruto. Singkat kata, Sakura dipeluk.

"H-hei!"

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura …" bisik Naruto pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto. Melepaskan diri dari orang yang akhirnya ia cap dengan predikat buruk. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, memasang pose siaga. Tidak senang disentuh-sentuh secara intim.

"Dasar mesum, sialan! Aku menyesal bertemu denganmu!"

Sakura berlari menuju pintu keluar stasiun setelah mendaratkan satu tendangan di tulang kering Naruto. Pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan. Dan Sakura menyesal berterimakasih pada orang mesum.

" _Hentai no otoko_!"

Suara Sakura masih terdengar di kejauhan. Naruto tergelak antara sakit dan frustasi.

Gadis itu sudah melupakannya dan malah menendangnya di pertemuan pertama. Salahkan juga dirinya yang asal peluk. Naruto tersenyum, "Aku menemukanmu, Sakura."

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Yang penting dompetmu ketemu."

Sakura mendengus. Ia memang membenarkan perkataan sahabatnya tapi ia masih merasa kesal karena dipeluk-peluk seenak jidat oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Hihh! Saku menyesal menganggapnya malaikat penolong!"

"Tapi kenapa dia memelukmu ya?" tanya Hinata, teman sekamar Sakura.

Sakura menatap Hinata, berdeklarasi dengan ekspresi serius, "Dia pasti penjahat mesum!"

Hinata tertawa, "Mana mungkin ada penjahat yang mau mengembalikan dompetmu dengan utuh, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menghela napas. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya. Amit-amit!"

Hinata tertawa lagi. Heran mendengar penuturan temannya yang merasa dilecehkan oleh orang tak dikenal.

"Nee, Sakura-chan, minggu depan aku dan Sasuke-kun akan pergi _skating_. Sakura-chan mau ikut?"

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu, Hinata."

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan, dia juga membawa temannya. Ya?"

"Umm, baiklah."

"Yey, aku akan mengabari Sasuke-kun."

Sakura bergelung di kasur. Ia lelah setelah seharian mengalami pengalaman bermacam-macam.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke, aku menemukan gadis yang kusuka."

"Hn."

"Hei! Berikan sedikit semangat untukku!"

Uchiha Sasuke mengernyit. "Pindah ke kamarmu sana. Aku tidak peduli."

"Ih, kau ini! _Teme_ , aku kan baru sampai!"

"Rasakan."

"Aku masih _jetlag_! Kau bahkan tidak berlaku baik padaku!"

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia biarkan temannya itu bercerita tanpa henti. Ia tak menyimak terlalu banyak. Ia hanya melirik saat mendengar temannya memeluk seseorang di stasiun.

"Hei, kau bodoh ya, _Dobe_?"

"Lho, kenapa? Bukannya pelukan itu biasa saja?"

Sasuke memijit pelipis. Kagum akan kebodohan temannya.

"Kau bilang dia orang Jepang kan? Memeluk sembarangan itu _sekuhara_ , bodoh."

Naruto terperanjat, "HEE? Serius?!"

"Dasar idiot. Kalau bertemu lagi, kurasa dia akan melaporkanmu ke polisi."

" _NANI_?!"

.

.

.

Hinata memberitahu Sakura kalau mereka janjian di dekat taman air mancur. Ia menunggu Hinata yang tengah kebingungan memilih pakaian. Sakura mengecek isi tasnya, berhati-hati agar barang-barangnya tak lagi tercecer.

"Maaf, aku lama, Sakura-chan. Ayo kita berangkat."

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

Hinata mengunci pintu. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

"Nee, Hinata, kau bilang Sasuke membawa teman? Setahuku dia tidak punya teman."

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Sasuke-kun memang jarang terlihat bersama orang lain. Tapi dia punya teman yang sedang berkunjung dari Jepang. Sasuke-kun selalu bercerita tentangnya, aku yakin orangnya baik."

Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Ah, itu Sasuke-kun."

Sakura menatap temannya berlari kecil menuju air mancur. Ia berjalan mengikuti.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura bergidik. Suara yang ia dengar rasanya familiar.

Sakura berbalik perlahan, menatap ke belakang. "GYAAA!"

…

Sasuke berdeham. "Jadi ini gadis yang kau peluk sembarangan di stasiun. Benar, Naruto?"

"Hehe, iya!"

Sakura menggeram marah, "Jangan tertawa!"

Hinata menenangkan Sakura dengan berbagai cara. Tapi tidak berhasil.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hehe."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Maafkan dia, Sakura. Dia memang bodoh tapi tidak bermaksud jahat, tenang saja."

Sakura masih menatap tidak suka. Sepenuhnya tidak percaya pada makhluk berkepala kuning yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Ano, menurutku, kalian berdamai saja ya," ucap Hinata pelan.

"TIDAK MAU!"

Teriakan Sakura membuat ketiga orang lainnya menutup telinga.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke dudah memasuki ring dan sedang melakoni skating bersama. Tinggallah Sakura yang masih memakai sepatu dan Naruto yang menungguinya. Sakura kesal setengah mati.

"Jangan menatapku, _Hentai-yaro_! _Kimochi warui_!"

Naruto tergelak, sepenuhnya tak merasa diejek, "Namaku Naruto."

"Siapa yang mau memanggil namamu, hah?"

"Haha, kau tetap saja pemarah ya?"

Sakura mengernyit, "Apa?!"

Naruto kabur. Ia memasuki ring es. Sakura memaki dengan emosi. Ia tak mau kalah dan segera memasuki ring. Hawa dingin merambat perlahan-lahan. Dengan sepatu bergerigi, Sakura menukik tajam di lintasan es, berusaha mengejar bule palsu yang tergelak mengejek di depan sana.

Mereka asyik berkejar-kejaran. Melewati skater lain dan berusaha saling menangkap. Naruto yang tertawa bahagia di depan. Dan Sakura dengan aura membunuh di belakang.

"Huwaa!" pekik Sakura saat ia gagal melewati salah seorang skater yang meluncur horizontal di depannya. Sakura jatuh terduduk.

"Sakura!"

Sakura mendongak. Ia tak jatuh separah apapun juga. Siapa yang berteriak sekeras itu?

Sakura melihat Naruto meluncur menuju tempatnya dengan wajah cemas, Sakura tertawa. "Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?"

Naruto tak menggubris. Ia segera mengulurkan tangan. Sakura menyambutnya dengan hati-hati.

"Ukh," rintih Sakura. Tadinya tak terasa memang namun sekarang seperti ada yang mengganjal di kakinya. Sepertinya bengkak.

Sakura meringis perih. "HEI!" teriaknya beberapa saat kemudian saat menyadari tubuhnya tak lagi menyentuh tanah. "Turunkan aku!"

"Aww, jangan memukuliku. Sebentar lagi sampai ke ujung ring!"

Wajah Sakura merona. Bagaimana tidak, dibopong bagaikan seonggok karung beras di ring es dengan serbuan tatapan mata dari berbagai penjuru. Oh, tidak! Ia menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu. tak lama, mereka sudah berada di bangku panjang di luar ring.

Sakura duduk diam. Tak mau berkata apa-apa. Naruto pergi untuk membasahi sapu tangan sebagai kompres sementara. Sakura menatap punggung pemuda yang berlari menjauh menuju _rest room_ terdekat.

Sakura mendengus bosan. Malapetaka. Bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu lagi seperti ini? Sungguh menyebalkan. Ia melirik seisi ring. Oh, Sakura masih ingin bermain di hamparan e situ. Ini semua gara-gara Naruto.

Sakura jadi sebal. Ia mendapati jaket Naruto di sebelahnya. Sakura menyeringai. Ia raih garmen tebal itu dan berniat mencampakkannya. Tapi niatnya urung saat melihat ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari isi kantongnya.

Sebuah kotak kaca.

Sakura tercenung. Jemarinya bergerak untuk mengambil kotak itu. Dapat.

Ia menatap isinya. Setangkai tanaman dengan satu kelopak tersisa.

Apa … itu?

"Sakura!"

Sakura terperanjat. Ia simpan kotak itu ke dalam kantongnya sendiri karena spontan.

"A-apa?!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia menunjukkan saputangan basah yang ada di tangannya. "Perlihatkan kakimu."

Sakura menurut saja. Kompres dingin diletakkan di atas benjolan samar yang perih.

"Bagaimana?"

"Lumayan," Sakura tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mereka duduk bersisian. Menatap ring es tanpa berbicara. Rasa-rasanya, Sakura merasa de javu. Kepalanya terasa pusing.

"SAKURA!"

Tubuh Sakura ambruk. Kesadarannya terenggut.

…

 _Sendiri._

 _Sakura menatap langit yang kian menggelap. Ia sendirian. Duduk sambil terisak di atas batu besar._

 _Tubuhnya kedinginan. Angin menusuk tubuhnya tanpa kasihan. Tak ada apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kulit berkontak dengan udara dingin. Angin seolah mengejek bahwa ia berdosa._

 _Mengapa ia sendiri?_

 _Seharusnya ada seorang lagi yang turut bersamanya. Kenapa … kenapa ia sendiri?_

" _Sakura!"_

 _Ada yang memanggil namanya._

…

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tersentak. Matanya berkedip pelan, menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk. Tubuhnya terasa basah dan hangat karena keringat. Ia menatap awas. Ini kamarnya.

"Kenapa … kita ada di sini?"

"Tadi Sakura-chan pingsan. Aku minta agar kita diantar pulang."

Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Napasnya masih tak beraturan.

"Sakura-chan bermimpi buruk?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Hanya mimpi aneh. Aku … baik-baik saja."

" _Yokkata._ "

Tapi Sakura sadar, mulai sekarang, semuanya tak akan sama lagi. Seperti ada bayangan yang mengikutinya, mengimbau dalam mimpi, _"Temukan aku, Sakura."_

Itu siapa?

Sakura memijit keningnya. Jaket yang terletak di sebelahnya ia tarik.

 **Kluk**

Sakura menoleh. Sial, dia membawa kotak kaca milik Naruto ke rumah. Dia harus mengembalikannya pada bocah pirang itu nanti. Penasaran, Sakura mengambilnya, mengamati sebentar.

"Hinata, kau tahu ini bunga apa?"

Gadis berambut indigo menoleh, mengisyaratkan agar Sakura memberikan kotak kaca itu. Sakura memberikannya. Kebetulan Hinata kuliah di jurusan botani, tidak ada ruginya kalau bertanya sedikit. Hinata menatap isi kotak dengan mata menyipit, "I-ini … _Edelweiss_. Ini cukup langka karena hanya tumbuh di pegunungan."

Sakura mengernyit. Tak berminat bertanya lagi. "Oh."

…

 _Mimpi adalah bunga tidur._

 _Namun bunga tidur terasa begitu nyata._

 _Ada tokoh berupa aku dan kamu._

 _Kamu itu siapa?_

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatmu?_

 _Ada lantunan suara di otakku. Ada yang mengikuti aku saat membacakan kalimat-kalimat yang terdengar suci._

 _Dan aku kembali menangis saat sosok yang mengikuti suaraku tak lagi terdengar. Dan daun-daun di sekitarku berhemerisik sedih atas kepergianku._

 _Ke mana kau pergi? Kapan kembali?_

…

Sakura sering bermimpi aneh. Mimpinya berlarian dari zaman ke zaman.

Dari semua mimpi itu, Sakura hanya ingat dia sendirian. Mencari hal yang tak pernah ia temukan.

Tiga mimpi paling mengerikan yang menghantuinya belakangan adalah mimpi yang berlatar di zaman Jepang kuno. Mimpi tentang perang dan ledakan bom besar. Mimpi tentang kegelapan di padang ilalang. Dan parahnya dia sendirian. Tak ada orang lain. Rasanya seperti diteror.

Sakura tak pernah menemukan jawaban yang tepat atas semua mimpinya.

Rasa-rasanya aneh. Dan tidak masuk akal. Abu-abu.

Ia ragu bercerita pada orang lain.

Mimpi yang terlalu nyata itu … apakah pernah jadi bagian hidupnya?

Kenapa Sakura harus merasakan kesepian dalam alam bawah sadarnya?

…

 _Aku melihat benda yang aneh._

 _Seperti untaian panjang yang berkilau._

 _Aku menekat dan sinarnya semakin terang._

 _Kugapai benda itu._

 _Sebuah liontin berbandul bunga putih. Milik siapa? Kenapa ada di sini._

 _Kenapa aku merasa mengenal benda ini? Apakah ini milikku?_

 _Aku terbelalak. Aku mendongak. Melempar pandangan._

 _Tempat aku berada tak lain dan tak bukan adalah puing-puing bangunan yang hancur. Langit yang mendung. Dan api panas yang membara._

 _Aku meneriakkan sebuah nama tapi suaraku tak keluar._

 _Aku berusaha mencari seseorang yang aku lupakan._

 _Lagi-lagi aku sendirian._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Teme_ , kau tidak melihat kotak kaca di kamar?"

Sasuke menatap dingin, "Aku tak sudi masuk ke kamarmu yang kotor."

Naruto meringis. "Ya sudah. Di mana hilangnya ya?"

"Kotak kaca berisi bunga aneh yang kau banggakan itu?"

Naruto melirik, "Iya. Kau melihatnya?"

"Kapan terakhir kau melihatnya?"

Naruto berpikir keras. Di mana ya? Terakhir di pesawat, bandara, stasiun, rumah Sasuke, … tempat skating.

"Sasuke, punya nomor Sakura tidak?"

"Apa hubungannya, _Dobe_?!"

Naruto menyengir lebar. "Hehehe."

…

Naruto berlari pelan menyusuri jalanan yang tak ia kenal. Sasuke memang memberikannya nomor ponsel dan alamat Sakura. Mempertimbangkan gadis itu sedang kuliah di jam seperti ini, Naruto memilih mengunjungi kampusnya saja.

Naruto berhenti di sisi tembok yang membatasi jalanan dan kompleks kampus. Ia menunggu. Tangannya berada di kantong jaket. Ia menghembuskan napas.

Apakah kotak itu ada pada Sakura?

Naruto hanya menduga. Gadis itu yang terakhir kali bersama dengannya.

"U-uzumaki-san?"

Naruto menoleh, tersenyum, "Hinata, Sakura ada di mana ya?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi jam kuliahnya selesai kok."

"Oh, _sankyuu_!"

" _Doumo_. Aku duluan, Uzumaki-san."

Hinata melangkah pergi. Naruto mengamati isi kampus yang lumayan ramai. Naruto menunggu lagi. Ia menatap langit. "Dia ingat tidak ya?"

"Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak. Gadis berambut pink berdiri tepat disampingnya, menatap aneh. "H-hei, Sakura. Apa kabar? Wajahmu pucat …"

"Uh, aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang kau lakukan … di sini?"

"Menunggumu?"

"Ish, jangan buat aku melaporkanmu pada satpam, Mesum."

Naruto tertawa. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bertanya ragu, "Aku mencari sesuatu. Sakura, apa kau melihat kotak kaca yang berisi bunga sewaktu kita ada di tempat skating?"

Sakura terdiam. "Aku tak sengaja … membawanya. Maaf."

Naruto tersenyum, " _Yokatta_ , aku pikir kotak itu hilang."

Sakura menengadah, "Apa itu sangat berharga?"

"Hmm. Kau lebih berharga dari kotak itu."

"Cih, dasar mesum."

" _Nee_ , Sakura … bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Sakura sempat ragu. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Naruto. Kotak kaca berisi bunga sudah berpindahtangan pada Naruto.

"Apa belakangan ini … terjadi sesuatu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

Naruto menautkan jemarinya. "Oh, aku pikir mungkin saja. Entah teringat sesuatu atau apapun."

"Apa kau tahu nama bunga ini?" Naruto menunjuk isi kotak bening.

" _Edelweiss_?"

"Sial. Seharusnya kau belum tahu. Aku sudah janji akan memberitahumu."

Sakura mengernyit. "Apa inti pembicaraan ini?"

Naruto menatap langit. Memejamkan mata tak lama kemudian.

"Apa kau tidak lelah seperti ini terus, Sakura? Saling mencari lalu berpisah?"

Sakura tertegun. "A-apa?"

"Kenapa cuma aku yang ingat ini semua? Sial." Naruto mengusap matanya dengan lengan.

"Naruto … kau menangis?"

"Tidak."—pembohong.

"Sebenarnya … aku bermimpi buruk." Lirih Sakura.

"Mimpi … ?" tanya Naruto ragu. Apa seperti mimpi yang ia rasakan dulu? Mimpi buram yang tak beraturan? Tentang masa lalu.

"Ya. Tapi di semua mimpi itu aku selalu sendirian. Mencari entah apa. Aku tidak mengerti."

Naruto menahan napas. Sialan. Kenapa masa lalu mengingatkan Sakura pada bagian terburuk?

"Itu kehidupan kita sebelumnya, Sakura. Kau mungkin tidak percaya—tapi kita selalu bersama."

Sakura menoleh, setitik air mata lolos, mengalir di pipinya. "Kenapa harus seperti itu? Untuk apa kita hidup kalau kita selalu terpisah dan merasa sakit seperti ini? Aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat apapun tentangmu. Kita ini siapa?"

Naruto menatap Sakura. "Kenapa seperti ini jadinya. Maafkan aku … maaf."

Sakura merasakan ada yang kembali pada dirinya. Perasaan yang hangat dan familiar. Perasaan yang memanggil dirinya untuk menemukan sesuatu. Ia menatap iris sapphire yang sendu. Apakah selama ini mimpinya menyuruh agar menemukan Naruto? Apakah Naruto yang ada di mimpinya?

"Maafkan aku karena melupakan semuanya. Aku—"

Naruto meraih tubuh Sakura. Memeluk seseorang yang telah dicarinya selama ia hidup dalam kehidupan yang berbeda-beda. Memeluk seseorang yang selalu dipisahkan darinya hanya karena kesalahan paling awal.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Selamanya."

Sakura terkesiap mendengarnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Saat memejamkan mata, ada kilasan memori yang teringat.

…

" _Bunga yang paling Sakura inginkan adalah ini."_

" _Bodoh! Naruto bodoh! Kau jatuh ke bumi karena aku dan bisa-bisanya masih memikirkan keinginanku! Kau bodoh!"_

 _Ada Naruto di sisiku._

" _Bunga ini … apa namanya?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu."_

…

" _Bagaimana jika di kehidupan nantipun, aku melupakanmu?"_

 _Naruto tersenyum padaku._

" _Tak apa … takdir selalu mengikat kita, bukan?"_

…

" _Ibuku memberikanku ini sebagai jimat. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang buat, tapi ada yang bilang ini dibuat dari potongan bunga Edelweiss yang asli; yang abadi. Kuharap kau mau menerimanya, dan kuharap Tuhan melindungimu."_

 _Naruto adalah hal yang kucari-cari._

 _Kutemukan jawaban yang selama ini tak tampak._

…

Samar-samar keduanya mendengar suara.

"Kukembalikan apa yang menjadi miliknya. Ini yang terakhir."

Naruto menengadah. Ia bukan lagi siluman yang mampu melihat mahkluk bunian seperti dulu. Kini ia manusia. Ia tak pernah tahu ada di mana sosok yang dulunya memisahkan mereka.

Apa yang dikembalikan sang iblis pada mereka?

Naruto memeluk Sakura erat. Takut terlepas lagi.

"N-naruto …" suara Sakura membuat Naruto sedikit tenang. Gadis itu masih ada bersamanya.

"Sakura, kau … baik-baik saja?"

Suara Sakura bercampur dengan isak tangis. Ia tersenyum. Naruto merasa sangat kacau sekarang. Ia menatap sepasang _emerald_ dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Maaf. M-maaf karena sudah melupakanmu."

"K-kau ingat? Semuanya?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Dia telah mengembalikan semua memoriku."

Naruto tak bisa menahan rasa bersyukur. Ia memeluk sang kekasih hati yang sejak dulu ia cari. Dari kehidupan satu ke kehidupan yang lain. Tak ada yang lain.

Hanya dirinya saja.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

Kali ini mereka tak akan terpisah lagi.

Satu kelopak _Edelweiss_ yang tersisa gugur di saat yang bersamaan. Lingkaran kehidupan telah mengizinkan mereka hidup bersama. Ini adalah reinkarnasi terakhir. Dan mereka akan mencapai kebahagiaan yang mereka dambakan selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Hai! Ini karya terakhir untuk prompt 'Reinkarnasi' untuk event #4LOVESHOTS. Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa saya tak memakai liontin yang ada di bagian sebelumnya, saya perjelas di sini, bahwa liontin itu hanya memakai potongan dari** _ **Edelweiss**_ **. Sedangkan dari bagian awal, bunganya utuh. Persepsi saya, bunga yang tersisa masih ada di kuil yang ada di bagian kedua dan tersisa satu kelopak. Semoga paham ya. :"))) Maafkan kekurangan yang ada, saya kouhai di team ini. :^D *apa hubungannya?***

 **#4LOVESHOTS #SMTeam #Reincarnation**

 *** Unknown Flower – Grey Cho**

 *** In Our Life – Fuyu no Yukishiro**

 *** Depends – Zoccshan**

 *** Nowadays – Eternal Dream Chowz**

 _ **Jaa! Otsukaresamadeshita!**_

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Salam,**

 **Ether-chan**


End file.
